


Promises

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Valentine's Day, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you getting those for? Your girlfriend?” Haise asked the blond next to him, as he himself currently held an arm full of chocolates for the Quinx Squad.</p><p>“Nah,” The blond grinned. “They're flowers for my dead boyfriend's grave.”</p><p>---</p><p>In which Haise meets a rather somber blond on Valentine's day, when buying treats for his squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> It's late....I know...please enjoy!

Even early in the morning, the local shopping stores were filled with people trying to get last minute Valentine's gifts for their loved ones. Men and women rushed around, throwing random heart toys, stuffed animals and chocolates into their baskets. There was certainly an unspoken competition in the midst of the pending chaos, as most of the Valentine's Day supplies was running out.

 

However, standing quietly in an aisle, with his basket filled with everything he needed, Haise wasn't to worried about the lack of goods. He had, in the course of ten minutes, retrieved everything he needed from heart filled chocolate boxes, to stuffed toys. All of this was for of course, the Quinx Squad, Akira and Arima. They, being the only family he had, were always the first ones that came to mind when these days came. Haise would never forget to get them something as they were the most important people in his life. Even stingy Urie, deserved a box of chocolates.

 

With that heart warming thought floating in his mind, Haise continued down the aisle towards the check out line. He was pretty sure that he had everything he needed...cards...yeah, he had those too. But something felt weird, almost as if he _was_ forgetting something. Stopping momentarily in place, he mentally went through the list he'd planned for himself earlier that morning.

 

_Chocolates...toys....cards...animals...Crap! Flowers! Akira would love flowers wouldn't she?!_

 

Making a complete turn, Haise quickly rushed to the flower aisle. Usually, multicolored flowers would be hidden behind clear doors, or hanging from small baskets. Today however, there were nothing but roses and carnations. Some red, some pink, some white....Haise took a few moments to investigate which ones to get before taking a step forward and picking up a few baskets that sat on a table.

 

“White for Arima....Red for Akira....Pink for the Quinx....” He muttered, rather loudly.

 

“Roses are a little expensive...” Someone softly cooed.

 

Startled by the random voice, Haise jumped immediately and turned to his side.

 

“Didn't mean to scare you!” Standing a few feet away and holding his own basket of roses was a young man. He too was caught in the frenzy of Valentine's Day.  
  


“Oh! Not a problem.” Haise smiled, still gazing and taking in his appearance. He was a think blond, attractive, and wore a normal T-Shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

 

“I guess roses are still a thing. I was kind of shocked to see that I was the only one here.” He grinned. “I'm glad to see another guy.”

 

“Yeah, I almost forgot...” Haise smiled, gazing rather curiously. The young man had a basket, though it wasn't completely filled with Valentine's gifts. Most if not all of it was filled with regular groceries. Haise then peered into his own basket, still nervous that he didn't have everything he needed. Bending over he took some things in his arms and began to count, yet still, he paid attention to the other man.

 

“Who are you getting those for? Your girl friend?” Haise asked the blond next to him, as he himself currently held an arm full of chocolates for the Quinx Squad.

 

“Nah,” The blond grinned. “They're flowers for my dead boyfriend's grave.” He placed the plants into his basket and gazed at a rather shocked Haise.

 

“I'm...sorry...”

 

“No need to feel bad!” The energetic youth reached over and rubbed Haise's back. “I'm not sad about it...and the name's Hide, by the way.”

 

Haise, feeling strangely nostalgic, itched at his hair. “Hide? That's a nice name...um...” He placed his items back into his basket. “My name is Haise.”

 

“Cool.” Hide browsed the flower section for a few more moments before sighing. “It feels like he was here just yesterday, ya know?”

 

“Oh...” Haise muttered, not sure what to say. “Um...what was his name?”

 

“Kaneki Ken.”

 

“Were you two together for a long time?”

 

“Funny story about that!” Hide leaned against his basket handle. “We knew each other for as long as I can remember....but the day we actually got together, was when he died.”

 

“Really?” Haise was interested now. “Was he sick or something like that?”

 

“He was in a crappy situation...let's say that. A little insane...but...he told me that he loved me that very night. He also said that if he made it out of it alive, he'd take me and leave with me. He promised me he'd come for me after everything and that we'd finally be happy...” Hide shook his head with a lopsided smile. “But I guess he was all about making promises he couldn't keep. Not that I blame him, he was pressured into it.”

 

“Wow...” Haise frowned. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” Hide motioned towards the roses. “I've kind of made it a thing, to 'fulfill' that promise...by bringing him roses. He may not have come back for me, but I always come back for him. Every year....every week...I just decided to get him roses, rather than spider lilies this time. Spider Lilies are his favorite.”

 

_Wow...that's really, something. It's sad, but this Hide guy seems really relaxed about it._

 

“Anyway, enough of my sob story...” Hide turned a ran and grabbed the handle of his basket. “Are those for you girlfriend?”

“Ah no!” Haise looked into his own basket once again, mentally counting the numerous gifts. “They're for my family...”

 

“Family?” There was a hint of hidden jealousy in Hide's response, and Haise wasn't sure how he was able to tell. Confused, he simply brushed it off. “Yeah, I do this for them every year...I mean, they really don't have anyone else to do it for them.” Haise shrugged. “It's an unspoken promise I guess...” _A promise that someone will love and take care of them no matter what. A promise that they'll fit perfectly into this family that the CCG has crafted._ “I just don't want them to feel left out, so I get them little gifts for Valentine's Day.”

 

“That's sweet.”

 

Hide at that moment, took out his phone and checked the time. “Well, it looks like I've gotta go! Nice meeting you Haise!”

 

“Yeah...same.” Haise felt rather melancholy as Hide grabbed his basket and took a few steps back. “I've gotta get to the cemetery before it gets to hot.” He frowned. “I don't want the roses to die either...and there's gonna be traffic on the road...ugh...”

 

“You'll get there in time.” Haise reassured. “And those roses aren't gonna die.”

 

“You promise?” Hide joked as he started down the shopping isle, vanishing behind the corner.

 

“I don't make promises I can't keep.” Haise spoke before placing more roses into his basket and making way to the checkout line.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> If you're curious, I do have at tumblr account.  
> it's yamiga123.tumblr.com.


End file.
